That Christmas that changed my life
by AylGwen
Summary: The Rizzoli family is decoration the Christmas tree in Maura's home and after Tommy wants more from Maura again, how would Jane react? Would it trigger the feelings Jane and Maura have for each other? Christmas One-shot.


_Hellllooooo everyone!_

A one shot I wanted to write. I know it's not very original and stuff, but I enjoy reading it myself, so I wanted to make a little story of my own. I hope you like it but mostly just enjoy!

_X AylGwen_

_P.s. The beta mistakes are the only thing I own here._

* * *

><p><strong>That Christmas that changed my life<strong>

'I brought you something else.' Tommy was looking at me and I saw a teddy bear in his hands. We were standing in my kitchen. Angela, Korsak, Frost, Frankie, Tommy and Jane came over earlier to help me decorate the big Christmas tree I bought. I was walking to my kitchen to give everyone something to drink when Tommy apparently followed me.

'You shouldn't have.' He really shouldn't. After the first time with his wine, knowing that he wanted more from me, he should just leave me alone. Or just not bringing gifts over.

'I heard from Janie that the first gift was a bust, and with it almost being Christmas and stuff.. I thought I should make it up to you. And what girl doesn't love a teddy bear?' He smiled at me while pushing the teddy bear into my hands.

'Why thank you Tommy, that was really thoughtful of you.' I hugged the teddy bear to let him know I liked it and turned around to finish what I was starting.

'Is that all?' I heard a little irritation in his voice, like he was getting mad. I repeated our conversation in my head but I couldn't find anything where he should be getting mad about.

'I'm sorry what?'

'This is the second time that I bought you a gift, I'm helping you out all the time. What more can a guy do before you give it up!' I was getting scared. He was walking towards me and I was hoping that somebody would walk through the door so that I didn't have to be alone with him anymore.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' A little tremble in my voice gave away that I was scared of him. He didn't seem to mind however as he took my wrist with his hand and tried to bend it to my back.

'I'm handsome, what is stopping you?' He was standing behind me now as he pushed me against the counter. His hot breath in my ear sickened me.

'Because I'm in love with somebody else.' It was only a whisper but it shocked me more than it shocked him.

_I was in love with someone else? Who?_

That was the moment that I heard the click of a gun, the click you hear when the gun is made ready to fire.

'Let her go.' I heard the well-known voice of Jane. The grip he had on me disappeared immediately and the breath I didn't know I was holding came out of my lungs with relieve. I turned around to watch the interaction between Jane and Tommy. Jane was looking angry, more than normal and I hope she didn't do anything stupid like shooting her brother.

Angela came bursting into the room with a deep frown on her face.

'Jane, put that gun down NOW! You're not going to shoot your brother!' Angela yelled hysterically.

With a sigh Jane lowered her gun but she didn't put it away completely. She walked to her brother, I didn't see his face but I was positive he was scared a bit.

'If you ever force yourself on Maura, or any other person, ever again. I'm shooting you and burry the evidence so they never know it was me. Understood?' Without saying anything or making eye contact with anybody Tommy took his coat and left my house.

I felt relieve wash over me and I hugged Jane as hard as I could.

'Thank you so much, Jane. I was getting afraid he would do something to me.'

'So who is the lucky guy you're in love with?' I pulled myself out of our embrace and she wiggled her eyebrows letting me know it wasn't that serious. 'Do you want us to leave, because I will kick everybody out if you want to be alone right now.'

'The thought of being alone right now, doesn't sound that great. Please stay.' I pulled her into a hug again, and after she asked if I was okay again I took her hand and leaded her towards the living room where the rest was decorating the tree again.

'What happened in there?' Frost asked curious.

'Tommy being the prick he is.' Jane answered for me after making eye contact to asking who should answer that question. Jane was always so sweet and protective of me, she is really a great friend. I didn't know what I should do without her.

* * *

><p>I hated my brother. I just couldn't figure out how he was related to us, because me or Frankie would never ever do a such thing to a woman. I mean man, I would never do that to a man.. or something.<p>

_Owh, who was I kidding? I would never do that to a woman._

I didn't like the lesbian cop stereotype, but maybe it was there for a reason. I was always attracted to guys until I met the beautiful dr. Isles. At first I thought it was what women always did. Comparing yourself to someone else, but after even Frankie asking me if I like Maura, I just knew it was obvious. We did just a little too much for normal friends. Even for best friends.

After hearing that Tommy tried to kiss her the green eyed monster of jealousy didn't pass me by. The only thought for weeks was that he was the wrong Rizzoli for her and that she should pick me. Even after I said to her that I wouldn't stand in het way of happiness even if it was with my brother.

I kept my eyes on him every time I saw him when he was around Maura. Just to be sure that he didn't do something to my Maura.

_I mean Maura, not MY Maura, just Maura._

Now he was out of the house I could finally relax. I took a swing of my beer while I was watching my family and colleages decorate the enormous tree Maura bought. Maura was laughing about something Frankie said and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

'Stop it!' I said to my stomach thinking that nobody would hear me. But of course my mother heard everything.

'Are you okay?' she asked 'Maura seems okay, thank god.'

'Yeah, I'm alright just glad I caught him before something more terrible happened.' She squeezed my shoulder in understanding as she walked away. After I took another big swing of my beer I walked towards the tree, trying to find something to distract me from Maura.

* * *

><p>I was in a conversation with Frankie but I just couldn't help but stare at Jane. The way she moved around was just extraordinary. And it makes me think about what I said earlier to Tommy, about being in love with someone.<p>

We were flirting all the time, we touched each other a lot and we spend every waking minute together.

_OMG! I'm in love with Jane? Nonononononono, this can't be. Maura keep yourself together because you're not going to ruin this friendship you have! She is your best friend!_

I focused myself on Frankie again, who was still talking to me. I excused myself to go to the bathroom. When I came there I washed my face and gave myself a pep talk. Not a minute later Jane was by my side.

'Are you sure you're alright? Because I will kill my brother.' She said it calm but I knew she wasn't kidding. She would do that for me and that didn't help the feeling I already had for her. I had to say it to her before I lost my courage.

'Jane I have to tell something to you.' She nodded for me to go on 'When I said to Tommy that I was in love with somebody else, I wasn't kidding or trying to find a reason for him to let go, it was true. And when I said it to him it came as a big surprise for me because I didn't knew I was in love, and now I knew I was subconsciously in love with somebody.'

'Okay.. Why are you telling me this? Do you know who you're in love with? Because if it's Frankie, you're breaking the bro code; not dating the siblings of your best friend.' She smiled at me letting me know it was a joke.

'It's not Frankie..'

'Than who is it?' It was now or never.

'Never mind, let's just not talk about it.' I'm a coward. I know, but I just couldn't lose her as a friend if she didn't feel the same way about me. I wanted to walk out of my bathroom but by the door I felt her hand on my shoulder, stopping me from going.

And before I knew it I turned around and crashed my lips on hers. I was shocked by what I did but I couldn't back away now, because she tasted so sweet and her lips were so soft. She didn't react immediately but after a few seconds she was moving with me, putting her hands on my hips. Her hands came a little bit under my shirt and a shiver went up my spine. I felt her smiling in the kiss probably feeling my shiver.

I was amazing to say at least, it was world shattering and only because I had to breathe again I pulled away. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw her smirking at me.

'Wow...' It was the only thing I could say at the moment, the only think I could think to be honest.

'Wow indeed. So I take that as an answer on my question?' I blushed but didn't respond. I walked out of the bathroom, knowing she was hot on my heels.

* * *

><p>I saw them flirting all the time, of course now it wasn't any different. I was watching the interaction between them and I just couldn't think that something changed between them. I knew they were away a long time in the bathroom, but that would mean one of two made a move. And I just couldn't imagine that, why now? After all this time they liked each other?<p>

'Frankie, if you don't close your mouth it's going to smell here.' Jane shook me out of my thoughts.

'Very funny sis. What happened between you two in the bathroom?' I couldn't help myself but tease her about Maura. So I wiggled my eyebrows so she knew what I meant. It wasn't the smartest move because my mother slapped me against my arm.

'Stop teasing your sister. It's not that she can control her feelings towards Maura. I just thought she wasn't such a baby and just told her already.' I chuckled at the pushiness of Angela. But after I saw the death glare I got from Jane, I stopped. Without a word she walked away and I focused on my mother now.

'So what is happening between you and Korsak?' I wiggled my eyebrows again. That only earned me another slap from my mother and some speech about that it wasn't any of my business.

* * *

><p>'I want to talk about us.' I walked towards Maura who was standing in her living room trying to untangle the lights for the tree.<p>

'Okay.' Was the simple reply she gave me.

'I'm attracted to you. No, I'm in love with you Maura. And it feels like I been in love with you for forever, and I want you so badly, like all the time. But I didn't say anything to you because I was scared. You scare me because you're way to good for me, and I don't want to lose you. You're too good for me and that's the reason I didn't tell you because you could never have the same feelings as me, and I didn't want to lose you as a friend even if that meant that we were less than I wanted to be. But now we kissed I can't be only a friend to you, I need to be more, because you are the person of my dreams. And I just wanted to say that I want you to be my girlfriend.' It was blurted out of my mouth before I knew it. Scared of her reaction she just smiled at me.

'I really like it to be your girlfriend Jane, but only if you'll be mine. And I love you too Jane, really much.' I felt like I was going to faint. But then she had this frown on her face, like she was thinking about something.

'Penny for your thoughts.'

'Jane, do you want to tell your family right now? Or another time? Because it's your choice, and it doesn't matter to me, if you want more time it's okay by me.' She was cute being all nervous.

'I'm not ashamed by you, not at all. Let's just tell them tonight, it won't come as a big surprise anyway.'

* * *

><p>After a big meal I made for everybody we were drinking some wine and beer on the couch with everybody. Jane made her way to the kitchen to refill everyone there drinks and I was going to change the CD that was playing. When I was done with the music I saw Jane standing near the cough staring at me. She smiled at me and nodded at me, meaning that she wanted to tell everybody about us.<p>

When we were eating before we held hands the whole time, and from that moment on I knew I was going to be with her a long time. Because the feeling she gives me by just looking at me is more than I felt with everybody combined on a good day. She is just so amazing, so I walked towards her. It felt like everything was moving in slow motion. Not anybody was looking at us, but it didn't matter. Because the gaze she had on me was so intense. So intense that nobody or nothing mattered now.

When I finally came to an halt next to her Frankie yelled at us.

'You have to kiss each other!' We both looked strange at him but when he pointed to the roof we both saw the mistletoe. She was protesting about a 'stupid tradition on a stupid plant' but I saw the opportunity to out us. I've waited almost 2 years for this moment with Jane and I wasn't going to wait much longer.

'We don't want to have bad luck now do we?' I winked at her and I put my hands on her neck to pull her towards me. When our lips were just a few millimeters apart she crashed her lips into mine, hard. But not long after that it was a soft kiss, full of emotions and most of all love. When we pulled away nobody spoke.

'Finally, jeez. That took a long time.' Frost commented. Normally he would get a death glare from Jane, but now she was just looking lovely in my eyes. It was a side of Jane I never saw but it was a side I really liked. It turned me on as hell to be honest.

Without looking away Jane said; 'We are together now, and if somebody even looks at her in the wrong way, you're dead.' Omg, possessive Jane, is even more HOT. She is going to be the death of me.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think! And HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! Whatever you're celebrating!_

_And you should be a little proud of me, because this is the longest chapter (story) I've ever written :D_


End file.
